How Far
by flooj9235
Summary: MRevan and Bastila. Bastila encounters Darth Revan on his flagship and reflects back on their relationship before he fell.


How far he had fallen…

The once handsome young face was now twisted with an evil sneer.

Bastila's heart sank. She had once looked up to him as one of the greatest Jedi she had ever known.

He drew his lightsaber, the blade, once a bright green, now a blood thirsty red. The glow threw his evil features into sharp relief. He glared at the strike team, his eyes never leaving Bastila's face.

Bastila struggled to find her voice. Revan had been a genuinely kind young man when she'd first met him, all the way up until his fall. Her mind flashed back to the memory of her first day on Dantooine.

_Defiance was on the young four year old girl's face as her mother's ship lifted off. Tears were in her eyes, but she didn't dare brush them away for fear her mother might see. Instead, she gripped the small bag that held her belongings, scanning the crowd for a Master Jedi._

_A young dark haired boy, a few years older than Bastila, bounded over to her, a huge grin on his face. "Hi! You must be the new girl!"_

_Bastila clutched her bag closer as he approached her. "Y-yeah. I'm looking for Master Zhar."_

_The boy smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her into the Jedi Enclave. "He's in here somewhere. Anyway, what's your name?"_

"_Bastila." She glanced around as they stepped into a small courtyard. _

"_I'm Revan. Nice to meet you!" He flashed her another grin, stepping into a chamber, pointing her to the tall Twi'lek. "Master Zhar," he called. "She's here!!"_

A sneer curled Revan's lips and he stepped forward menacingly.

"_Hey, Bastila? Can I ask you something?" Revan asked quietly as they walked along the Dantooine plains._

_A teenage Bastila didn't mind the question, seeing as she and Revan had been friends for years. "Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?"_

"_Those messages you get but don't ever open… Who are they from?"_

_Bastila stiffened. She hadn't been expecting that. "My… My mother."_

_Revan watched her for a moment. "Why does she bug you so much?"_

"_She kicked me out of the house," Bastila replied stiffly. "She took me away from my father and sent him off treasure hunting so she could get rich. He's going to get killed because of her!!" Bastila balled her hands into fists, fighting back tears. _

_Revan laid his hand on her shoulder gently. "You really love your dad, huh?"_

_Bastila nodded, pressing her lips into a thin line._

_Revan sighed. "I'm sorry, Bastila. I shouldn't have asked."_

_Bastila closed her eyes and fought back another burst of tears. "It's okay, Revan. I just… I really miss my dad." Her voice shook, tears welling up in her eyes despite her efforts to stop them._

_Revan hugged her gently, comforting her as she cried into his shoulder._

"You can't win, Revan," Bastila told him evenly, succeeding in controlling the tremor in her voice.

_Bastila looked over toward Revan quietly, feeling alone despite sitting in the middle of the large cafeteria. "Hey," she remarked to a friend sitting nearby. "Has it seemed like ever since that Malak guy showed up that Revan isn't himself?"_

_Bastila's friend nodded, turning back to a conversation she had been having. _

_Bastila gazed over at Revan for a moment longer, wondering where her best friend had gone._

Revan laughed, sneering at her.

"_What do you mean you're going to go fight!?" Bastila, now almost eighteen, yelped. It was the first time she'd talked to Revan in weeks. _

"_I don't think it's right to let all those people die at the hands of the Mandalorians," Revan replied quietly. He held his hand out endearingly. "Will you come with me?"_

_Bastila chewed on her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to go with him and be with him as they fought, while the other part of her told her to stay on the side of the Council. "No." Her voice caught on the word. "I can't. I'm sorry"_

_Revan sighed, looking hurt as he turned away. "Well… all right. I'll see you when I get back, then. Best of luck in your training."_

_Bastila watched as he left with Malak, her heart aching. She didn't know why, but she wanted to call him back and tell him to stay with her._

The rest of the strike team drew their lightsabers, brandishing them, while Bastila stood unarmed.

_Bastila, now twenty one, walked into the Enclave, surprised to see people wailing and looking distressed. She stopped someone that was running toward the Council chamber. "What's going on?" she asked urgently._

"_You knew Revan, right?" the Padawan asked. _

_Bastila's heart skipped a beat as she recognized the word in past tense. "Yes, why?" Her voice came out an octave higher than she meant it to._

"_He's fallen to the dark side! Him and Malak both! They're calling themselves Lords of the Sith."_

_Bastila stood stock still as the Padawan ran off. It took a moment for the news to sink in. Her best friend was a Sith. Bastila turned and headed for her room. The moment she shut the door, she sank to the floor and wept._

Revan opened his mouth to say something. A sudden explosion threw all of them to the deck, knocking some unconscious while it left others dead.

Bastila, who was unharmed, looked up at Revan.

He lay motionless on the deck a few feet away.

Worry pulsed in Bastila's brain as she crawled over to him.

"_Master, I __**have**__ to go!" Bastila pleaded a week later._

_Master Zhar frowned down at her. "I don't want to send anyone that might be attached to Revan in any way. He might cause them, you, to fall as well."_

"_But, Master Zhar! I- I know him the best of anyone here! I might be able to bring him back safely!" Bastila ignored the repeated pangs of emotion in her chest._

_Zhar hesitated. "I… I suppose you may go," he conceded finally._

_Bastila thanked him and left to pack. The word "attached" hung in her brain. Only when she had finished packing did she realize what it meant to her. She cared about Revan. Perhaps more than that. Perhaps a __lot__ more than that._

_Her heart skipped a beat and Bastila sank down onto her bunk. Her blood ran cold in her veins, her hands shook, and a certain emotion swelled in her chest. She loved Revan. That's what Zhar had meant. He could tell._

Bastila was surprised to find Revan still breathing, though she was relieved at the same time. Thanking the Force for sparing him, she created a temporary tie between their life forces, giving some of her energy to him in an attempt to keep him alive.

_As Bastila and the rest of the strike team entered the bridge of Revan's flagship, Bastila's heart ached. She could see __**him**__ beyond the line of soldiers and Dark Jedi stationed there to protect him. Revan, her best friend, the man she loved, the Dark Lord of the Sith. _

_The strike team cut down all the protectors in minutes, all advancing toward the Dark Lord. Bastila's heart jumped into her throat as Revan turned, pulling his mask off. For a moment, their eyes met. Bastila tried to communicate to him that she loved him and wanted him to come back, jolted back to reality when a member of the team that stood behind her spoke up and called Revan's name._

_With a quick Force choke from Revan, the strike team lost a member._

_Bastila's heart sank. Revan, the Revan she loved, was gone, corrupted by the dark side. She remembered the mission the Council had set before her and the strike team, swallowing before stepping closer to him and opening her mouth._

Without thinking, she brushed her lips against his cheek. "Please don't die," she murmured. "I love you." She gazed down at him, hearing someone rise behind her. "Come on," she called to the strike team. "We need to get him back to Dantooine!! The Masters will know what to do!"

_Bastila's hands shook, betraying her calm façade. Before she even spoke, she realized that she'd die trying to save him if she had to. She loved him, and here on the bridge of the Dark Lord's ship, all the teaching of the Jedi Council didn't seem to matter as much. _

_She loved him too much to care if she was doing something against the morals of the Jedi. Something inside her told her she was doing the right thing._

_And for just a moment, she remained silent reflecting on the situation. Once a great Jedi, Revan was now a Sith, evil and bent on domination of the galaxy.  
How far he had fallen…_


End file.
